Справка:Редактирование
Ниже представлена некоторая информация по редактированию Планарной энциклопедии. Совсем начинающий? Если Вы можете набирать и кликать, Вы также сможете править большинство страниц этой вики. # Найдите странцу для улучшения. (Если необходимо, то также можете попрактиковаться для начала в песочнице. Это место где можно попрактиковаться и попробовать как работает вики-разметка.) # Кликните на «Редактировать». # В открывшимся «поле» — наберите ваши новые данные или исправления (подобно тому как в MS или Lotus или MordPerfect редакторах) # Кликние на кнопку «Сохранить» — (но возможно следует для начала посмотреть на результат внесённых изменений, нажав на кнопку «Предпросмотр», во избежание ошибок!) # Вы теперь веб писатель. Добро пожаловать в команду! Подробнее Как во всех вики, Вы можете редактировать любую незащищённую страницу в этой Wikia. Сделанные изменения будут видны незамедлительно. Всего лишь надо кликнуть на ссылку «'править'» в верхней части любой страницы. Дополните свои правки в «Описании правки», поле между окном редактирования и кнопками сохранения и предпросмотра, например: «опечатки» или «добавление информации абв». Используйте кнопку «Предварительный просмотр», чтобы проверить на правильность правки и форматирование перед сохранением. Не забывайте сохранить страницу перед переходом. Если авторизоваться, то можно помечать правки малыми для этого надо поставить галочку перед Малое изменение, чтобы люди знали о малозначительности данной правки. Попрактиковаться можно, перейдя в Песочницу (которая является тестовой площадкой), и там кликнуть на ссылку «'править'». Там добавить что-нибудь и сохранить. Форматирование В большинстве случаем используется вики-разметка, таким образом нет необходимости изучать HTML. Полужирный и курсив Полужирный и курсив добавляются при помощи окружения слова или фразы несколькими апострофами ('): * курсив предоставляется как курсив. (2 опострофа с каждой строны) * полужирный представляется как полужирный. (3 апострофа с обоих сторон) * полужирный курсив предоставляется как полужирный курсив. (2 + 3 = 5 апострофов с каждой стороны) Заголовки и подзаголовки Заголовки и подзаголовки имеют простую организацию. Если видно чётко выделенные по теме, можно статья разделить на несколько секций, вставит заголовки. Заголовки создаются так: * Главный заголовок (2 знака равенства) * Подзаголовок (3 знака равенства) * Другой уровень ниже (4 знака равенства) * Другой уровень ниже (5 знака равенства) Если статья содержит более трёх заголовком, то появляется автоматически сформированная таблица содержания (TOC). Опробовать создание нескольких заголовком можно в Песочнице и посмотреть результат. Отступ Чтобы сделать отступ, необходимо разметить двоеточие (:) в начале линии. Дополнительные двоеточия продвигают текст правее.. Новая линия (нажав Enter или Return) начинает новый параграф. Примеры: Всё будет выравнено по левому краю. : :Небольшой отступ. : ::Отступ больше. будет показано как: Всё будет выравнено по левому краю. : Небольшой отступ. :: Отступ больше. Списки Чтобы добавить метки, используйте звёздочки (*). При добавлении дополнительных звёздочек в начале параграфа получаем больше отступ. Пример: : *Первый пункт : *Второй пункт : **Подпункт под вторым : *Третий пункт Который покажется как: :* Первый пункт :* Второй пункт :** Подпункт под вторым :* Третий пункт Нумерованный список Можно также создавать нумерованный список. Для этого надо использовать символ #. Для многоуровнего списка надо использовать ещё символы # дополнительно. Пример: : #Первый пункт : #Второй пункт : ##Подпункт под вторым : #Третий пункт Отобразиться как: :# Первый пункт :# Второй пункт :## Подпункт под вторым :# Третий пункт Ссылки Ссылки важны для вики, они помогают читателям ориентироваться и перемещаться по сайту. Внутренние ссылки Можно по разному использовать внутренние ссылки между внутренними статьями. Можно добавить ссылку на уже существующую статью или же на заголовок для запланированной на будущее статьи. Чтобы создать ссылку на другую статью, надо всего-лишь окружить её заголовок двумя двойными квадратными скобками. Например, если необходимо создать ссылку на Заглавную страницу, то это будет так: : Заглавная страница Если необходимо указать текст в ссылке отличный от заголовка страницы, то можно указать его через символ пайпа (вертикальной черты "|"). Например, если необходимо ссылку на Заглавную страницу назвать «Домашняя страница», то это делается так: : … домашняя страница… Будет выглядеть как: : … домашняя страница… Когда надо добавить окончание для множественной формы заголовка статьи (или добавить какой-нибудь суффикс) в ссылку, то достаточно дописать необходимые буквы после закрывающих квадратных скобок. Например, можно написать: : Add questions to the Wikia for quizzes. Будет выглядеть как: : Add questions to the Wikia for quizzes. (the link will be red if this page does not yet exist) Интревики ссылки Ссылки на другие Wikia, делаются путём добавления после заголовка викия двоеточия и имени статьи, взамен указания полного URL. Например, ссылка на домашнюю страницы Creatures Wiki Creatures:Main Page, будет выглядеть так: : Creatures:Main Page : взамен http://creatures.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page Этот стиль ссылок работает на любой вики в интервики карте, но только на Wikia. Смотри страницу на Central Wikia Wikia:Help:Interwiki link. Внешние ссылки Если нужна ссылка на внешний сайт, можно всего лишь написать полный URL требуемой страницы. : http://www.google.com/ Часто требуется, чтобы ссылки отображали что-то ещё помимо URL, тогда нужно взять единичными квадратными скобками полный адрес с альтернативным заголовком, разделив их пробелом (не вертикальной чертой), например: : Google search engine Перенаправления Перенаправления с одной страницы на другую формируются автоматически, для этого достаточно написать #REDIRECT и после следом добавить ссылку на страницу, куда нужно перенаправить. Для примера, можете создать перенаправление с «Кошки» на «Кот». Тогда, если кто-то наберёт другую допустимую версию статьи, то будет автоматически перенаправелен на «Кот». Вики переменные и шаблоны Используйте , чтобы увидеть текущий Wikia. Для примера, для текущего сайта оботразится как . Это один из немногих общих шаблонов для MediaWiki сайтов. Проверте текущий список всех шаблонов на этой Wikia. Вы также можете создавать шаблоны. После создания страницы с «Шаблон:XXX», используйте команду , чтобы использовать его содержимое на текущей странице. Таким образом, если необходимо исползовать какое-то наполнение на нескольких страницах, то возможно для этого следует использовать шаблоны. Большинство шаблонов доступных на Central Wikia можно также использовать в собственной вики, надо всего лишь добавить «Wikia:» в начало имени. Смотри страницу помощи Wikia:Help:Shared templates. Внешние ссылки Посетите следующие сайты перед тем как начать редактирование: * Википедия:Как править статьи * Wikia:Help:Tutorial#Editing * MetaWikipedia:Help:Editor * Wikipedia:Manual of Style Свободно редактируйте любые статьи этой Wiki-энциклопедии, однако внимательно относитесь к служебным страницам и шаблонам. Категория:Планарная энциклопедия (справочная информация)